And She Died
by Luvey Monette
Summary: The Kingdom gets a few disturbances as the earth quakes starting coming from something else....but what? A new ghost prehaps? Is Paul's past revealed? Rated PG13 for lang. and violence. Rating will go up for sexuality.
1. Mary and Paul

**And She Died**

By AlluringRaptureX

Chapter 1: Mary and Paul

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hospital characters. All Rights Reserve to Mr. King. I do however own two characters in this story. Enjoy.

The halls of the kingdom had been quiet for some time now and Mary was

unsure of what to do at the moment. Paul hadn't bothered her for at least two days now and it sort of bothered her. A blessing, but also a curse. Besides that there had been no deaths or tragic illnesses (which would have lead to death) for her to ring her ash covered bell. Antibus seemed to be occupied for quite some time now too. Mary hadn't seen him lately, only when she occasionally passed by him. Something seemed wrong and she knew there must be a disturbance some where.

So upon having nothing to do at that exact moment, she went looking for Druse. Who also, by the way, hadn't been around much. But Mary figured Dr. Hook and Dr. Draper's plan to keep Sally here as long as possible must have died. Stegman always found a way to ruin things. Just when Mary thought she'd get her help. So close to being saved, yet so far away. It was rather quite depressing. "Druse!" she called out.

No one answered her. Mary was so sure Sally would be wandering the halls by now. She'd always be holding that pendulum in her left hand and calling out "Little girl! Little girl answer me if you can hear me!"

Usually Mary wouldn't answer, but for some reason now she wished she had. Walking towards Peter Rickman's room she got this weird sensation she was being followed. Turning quickly she saw nothing behind her. "Hello?" her voice was hesitant and shaky.

"Oh there you are Mary…" a cackled voice called out. Mary's heart sank(or rather she felt a sinking feeling inside her chest, since her being dead and all). So this is where Paul had been. Waiting for her to get so bored that she'd eventually visit Peter and then, _BAM!_ He'd have her. Most likely torture her or torment her in the worse way possible.

Paul stepped out of no where with a devious grin on that pale and dark face of his. Gave Mary the shivers. "What do you want, you haven't bothered me for two days. Why now?"

"I was looking for you these past two days." He growled.

Mary's head tilted and a few thoughts crossed her mind. Like how and why did it take two days to find her? "Why so long?" she bravely asked.

Paul's head turned to the side and he really was getting tired of talking. Mary noticed this too, but something inside her made her feel bolder then she really was. "I asked you **why **it has taken you so long?"

Paul's head snapped up in amusement. "Don't sound like you **wanted **me to find you."

"Maybe I did…." She muttered. Maybe being alone for exactly two days straight had gotten to her head. Whatever it was, she felt this unspeakable courage arising in her.

"What was that?" His face twisted a bit. Was she really expected to talk like that to _him _and get away with it? Certainly not. So he strolled over to her and picked her up by the back of her collar of her dress. "Listen you brat, you have no place in this hospital to talk to me like that!"

"And you have no right to torture me like this!" Mary cried out.

Suddenly the hospital shook and Paul stumbled backwards, losing his grip on the little girl. Mary plummeted to the floor and began to cry as the building rocked on its foundation. Paul was now on the floor sitting up right just a tad. Was Mary causing this earthquake? Just like all the others? No. This one seemed stronger then any Mary or Antibus had ever caused. Maybe it was Dr. Gottriech. Or….Suddenly things began to fly all over the place. Utensils which were on one side of the room, darted to the other.

Was there another ghost in this hospital that perhaps, just found their way out?

Whatever it was, Paul was _dieing _to know. So he took a wild guess and called out to Mary "I suppose you know whose doing this!"

Mary shook her tear-faced head "No."

The hospital gave another good rock and a part of the ceiling(which happen to be above Paul) gave way. Falling right on top of him. Of course he felt no pain and of course it didn't damage him, but it sure as hell made him mad. He ghosted his way through it and angrily stomped towards Mary. And just as he neared her, the earthquake gave one finally jolt and he was back where he started. Mary was also thrown in that direction, just inches away from him.

The hospital finally settled down and the lights(which had been flickering) beamed properly once again. Paul lay there, truly not wanting to move again. Mary rolled over on her back and looked at the ceiling. Two tiles had been missing but Mary already knew where they went. She made the next move to sit up right and looked over at Paul. He was staring at nothing, but it seemed he was staring at something. "Paul?" she called softly.

She disliked him, but she never hated him. Mary always knew that in every bad person, there was at least one spot of goodness in them. She also knew that Paul had problems, but they only had gotten worse when number one, he died and number two, he became Dr. Gottriech's assistant. So remembering this she reached a hand over to the fifteen year old and shook his shoulder cautiously. He whipped his head toward her and lashed out at her hand. "Don't touch me!" he snarled. Mary gulped in fear.

Paul twisted her hand and sat up. "Did you think I'd so easily forget the attitude you gave me! Did you!"

Mary didn't want to, but she had no choice. "Antibus! ANTIBUS! Help me!" she cried out.

For once, Mary would have liked to deal with Paul herself but she should have realized that she wasn't strong enough to. Her first attempt was a failure and she just knew trying again would do no good. "Antibus! PLEEEASE!"

Paul became annoyed with this and wasn't in the mood to go head on with that flea bag. So his hand jolted over her mouth to keep her quiet. He stood up and dragged her with him. Mary started to struggle and her muffled cries were to Antibus. "Shut up!" Paul yelled.

Mary was completely helpless as her and Paul suddenly stood at the edge of the entrance to the elevator. And the elevator wasn't there at the moment. "Now you'll see what it's like to hang like a bell."

He attached a bungee type of hook(god knows **where **he got it) to the very top of the ceiling of the elevator, to the wires and cables. He lifted Mary up and she started kicking and screaming. He ignored her struggles. "No! NO! Stop it! I didn't do anything!" she cried.

"Oh shut up!" He moved and inch closer to the edge of the elevator entrance so it would be easier to hang her from the hook on the other and of the bungee. He lifted her higher into the air and leaned forward. He was holding her by her collar, planning to hang her from that. But Paul soon realized there wasn't enough so he tore a small hole in the back of her dress near the collar. "My dress! Stop it! You want the bell you can have it!" Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I don't want your damn bell!" With one quick movement he slipped the hook into the new hole in her dress. He took a step back and watched her dangle. She started screaming out of pure fright. Paul smirked as he watched her kick her feet and scream. He was quite enjoying himself. Watching poor Mary terrified and helpless. Antibus hadn't shown yet, so he figured he probably wasn't coming.

"Keep that up and your dress will rip….and you'll fall." Paul started cackling madly. Even though he knew it wouldn't kill her, since she was already dead, but it would give her a good scare.

"ANTIBUS! Where are you! Antibus!" Mary screamed out, tears rolling faster then ever.

"He isn't coming you little bitch. Give it up!" Paul was getting angry. If she kept that up, Antibus might actually show.

"Anti-Antibus!" She had now resorted to sobbing and her words came out chokingly.

As all hope seemed lost, a growl came from behind Paul. Paul fearfully turned around and saw the one person….or rather animal, he preferred not to see. Antibus was bearing his sharp teeth as he charged forward at the teenager. Paul stepped back forgetting he was on the edge of the entrance of the elevator. His feet gave way and he fell backwards. Antibus halted to a stop when he reached the edge and watched Paul fall down into the darkness. Screaming.

* * *

And that's all you get! For now anyway. RR and I shall be posting the second chapter. Probably tonight. But I won't official continue until I get enough reviews to start the third chapter. 


	2. To Disturb One's Thoughts

**And she died**

By AlluringRaptureX

Chapter 2: To Disturb One's Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hospital characters. All Rights Reserve to Mr. King. I do however own two characters in this story. Enjoy.

Antibus transformed into his human self and helped Mary down

off the hook. As soon as her feet touched the ground she pulled him into a hug and cried. He hugged Mary back and looked back down at the dark abyss before them. "Mary…it's all right. You're safe now. Let's back up from the edge so we don't fall next." He calmly said, patting her head.

They both took a few steps back, still in that hugging position, and the elevator doors closed. Antibus turned back into his anteater form and stepped back so he could see Mary better. She was sniffling and whipping her eyes. "Mary…it's over. Why are you still crying?"

"You didn't come when I first called you. Where were you?" Mary's face twisted into a crying pout as she started to cry again. The furry god didn't know what to say. Being fashionable late never bothered her before. "And now look at my dress!" she turned around and showed him the little hole on which she was hung by.

"I'm sorry Mary. This never bothered you before-"

"Well it does now!" she cried out. She turned back around and looked at the beast in the eyes. Her lower lip quivered as she whipped around and stormed off. Leaving Antibus totally puzzled.

The morning sun dawned over the Kingdom. Shining through

any windows that happen to be open. Sally Druse lay in her bed, restraints holding her down. Of course there was only one person responsible for this. Dr. Stegman! Druse had been restrained to her bed for three days now! Dr. Hook suggested it'd be best if she didn't move from her bed for awhile. Just so nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Well today she was getting out of this bed and helping Mary! She feared that something terrible might have happened to the poor thing since she hasn't heard her in awhile. She just had to know!

Sally tried once again tried to wiggle out of her restraints. It didn't work. "Nurse!" she called.

A nurse with blonde hair and a powdered face came strolling in. She looked like one of those Barbie dolls. Particularly the one that was a fashion model. Ms. Druse smiled "My dear, are you new around here?"

The nurse straightened her self out and perked up her head. "Yes, Nurse Genevieve." She pouted her lips. "What can I help you with?"

"Well I'm tied down. I've been this way for three days now and I'd appreciate it if you could untie me." Druse looked around the room as the nurse thought about it a moment.

Nurse Genevieve sighed and nodded her head a bit before walking over to Druse and undoing her restraints. She helped Druse out of bed and checked her IV hook up. Sally just smiled and watched the young lady do her nursing work. Genevieve stepped back and took a better look at Sally. Ms. Druse felt her heart pound and started thinking that maybe the nurse was having second thoughts about letting her go. Genevieve then smiled "Stegman had you restrained right?"

Sally's heart sank as she answered truthfully "Yes."

"You're that old lady he keeps ranting about. He had you have a hearing test correct? Because you never listened."

Ms. Druse was about to answer but Genevieve interrupted. "Oh my I've heard so much about. Well only you being a crazy old bat and having séances and such to reveal ghosts in the hospital." She laughed. Sally became appalled at how this lady was talking to her and mentioning her.

"Are you quite finished?" she said annoyed at the young female before her.

Genevieve stopped laughing and smoothed out her white skirt. Druse narrowed her eyes and gave a little smile and she headed towards the door. Only turning around briefly to say "Have a good day."

Paul had landed face first onto the top of the elevator cart.

His head was sideways (to the left) and the rest of his body was basically just sprawled out. He would have gotten up right away and go looking for that little bitch of a girl, but he remembered Antibus was with her. Just when he thought he'd finally give Mary a really good scary and possibly one of his best torments, that stupid animal had to come. He ruined every thing. _Dammit!_ Paul's mind raced as he started getting up.

It was like his trick was reversed and he ended up the one tormented and scared. Although he'd never like to admit it, that's how it was. No one seemed to want to help him or even ask why he's the way he was. No one seemed to care. They just took one look and figured "That's Gottriech's assistant/ He's a bad boy."

Was he really? Paul started to confuse himself as he walked back and forth on top of the elevator. His thoughts seemed to go deeper the more he thought about how no one cared about him. Then, for some reason he tried to remember how he died. Maybe people sympathized for Mary because of the cruel way she died? Paul tired to remember but came to the horror that, he couldn't!

"Oh come on!" he yelled at himself. How could he not remember his own death? This was becoming absurd!

"Pauuullll" a gigglish voice suddenly called out.

Paul's head spun around to see who it was but found no one. It sounded like a girl but the only other girl he knew here was that damned Mary. The voice didn't call again and Paul thought maybe he should answer it. "Who's there?" he snarled.

Still nothing called back. _Maybe it came from the inside the elevator cart. Wouldn't hurt to look. _He thought as he went through the elevator's top only to find the cart was empty with only a few lights on. "Whatever!" Paul's frustrating and low patients made him give up and disappear through one of the elevator panels.

Suddenly a ghost girl came through the other side of the panel as she called out "Paul? Aw, where did you go?" A devious smirk crossed her dead lips.

She had shoulder length, dirty blonde hair and her dress she was wearing sort of resembled Mary's. Only her dress underneath the apron was black and she wore stripped (black and white) stockings. She also had a black ribbon tied around her stomach making a small bow in front. Her blueish-green eyes darted around the empty space and she sighed and disappeared.

Mary was right; there was a new disturbance in the Kingdom. And this one, could be absolutely dangerous.

* * *

Yes this chapter is one page shorter then the first, but that's because I thought that would be a good ending. Well enjoy what I have given so far and I should be starting the next chapter soon. RR. 


	3. Death to Mona

**And She Died**

_By Dead Dance Pretty(formaly known as AlluringRaptureX)  
_

Chapter 3: Death to Mona

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Kingdom Hospital characters. All Rights Reserve to Mr. King. I do however own two characters in this story. Enjoy.

Dr. Hook was on his way to Rickman's room for one of Peter's daily check-ups.

He was on the second elevator when he heard the faint crying sound of a little girl. _Mary _he thought. At this point, Hook wasn't sure how to set poor Mary free. Druse was locked up in her room and Rickman was out like a light bulb lately. Hook ran his hand through his hair in frustration as the elevator doors stopped and opened. They opened to an unusual silence and a darker hallway then it had ever seemed. Dr. Hook even had to pause a moment to be sure he was in the right hallway. Maybe it was just him? Oh well, it didn't matter, he had a check-up to attend to.

He slowly turned the knob to Peter's door and opened it carefully, peeking his head in to see if Natalie was checking in at the moment. She wasn't. Hook walked into the room and felt a weird, but frightening sensation go through him. It was like some kind of disturbance had entered the room. As if the room had an uneasy feeling surrounding it's dark shadowed walls and sickly feeling of death. But Hook was sure to look to see if Peter was still in his bed. He was.

Rickman was lying there like road kill as his eyelids twitched every now and then. What was Hook thinking, Rickman _was _basically road kill. The way he laid there like he was already dead. The cuts that marked his body and the bandage that kept his head together. It was amazing that he had actually survived the accident.

Hook gained the courage to walk over to the immobilized man and looked at the machines working so hard to keep him alive. He took Peter's pulse and did other little various tests before he departed from him.

Just after Dr. Hook left, Mary appeared before Peter with tears still rolling down her dead eyes. She looked over him and whispered out "Poor Peter." As she reached for his hand the hospital gave another shake, this time the black noise became louder as the voices filled the room. But with the familiar voices came unfamiliar singing that echoed with them. Mary noticed this change as she listened intently.

The song was beautifully sung, but the words were not heard. Suddenly Rickman's door opened up and there appeared Sally Druse, hanging onto the doorknob for dear life. Mary quickly disappeared.

The quake had stalled slowly and began to stop. Paul, at the time,

was in the old Kingdom trying to pass time by, by tinkering with whatever Gottriech had in his lab. He wasn't even sure if he was ruining anything and quite frankly, he didn't care. At the moment he was mixing chemicals with other chemicals in an attempt to amuse himself and hoping something would explode.

He picked up a green liquid and pondered over mixing it with the other three he just mixed together. It only took a second to decide and in he poured the liquid. Morlock moved his head closer to the oddly shaped glass as it began to bubble. "Finally" he muttered.

In one big blast the glass burst and sent (what was really a big explosion) through the small room. Sending Paul backwards and having him hit the concrete ground. Just as he thought he'd just get right back up and fix it, a bright light enveloped him and his mind grew dark as he tried to choke out words.

A few minutes later his vision cleared and he noticed he was in a small town with many little houses. Two people stood in front of him and he realized he recognized both. One was him and the other a girl who was someone he knew, but he couldn't remember exactly at the moment. "You shouldn't say anything; it will only piss her off. And unfortunately, she has a great deal of power." the mysterious girl said.

Paul watched him self huff then cross his arms. "I don't care, I'm sick of her always finding a way to ruin my day or make me feel lower then I already am."

_Why can't I remember what we were talking about? Why can't I remember her? **Who **are we talking about? How come I don't even remember this at all? _Paul felt all these question bombard his head. Was this a lost memory? One he had forgotten when he crossed over? "I know, you just want to stab the guts out of her. Especially the way she's all over Alexander." He watched the girl twitch when she said this, then she placed her right hand on Paul's crossed arms(the alive one) and smiled. "But maybe she won't have to live for long."

Paul watched himself smirk and look out into the setting sun. "My dear Alice," he heard him self begin. "you have one wickedly evil mind."

The memory started to fade and Paul felt himself struggling to get it back. It was important, he knew that. He never thought about it before that he had forgotten all his memories including his death. He never guessed that it really mattered if he knew them or not because it was the past. But now he did and now he wanted to remember everything. Like who was Alice? Was she his lover? A close friend? Who did they want to die or hate so much? Where were they talking? Were they even aloud to see each other? Or like was he even insane then?

Paul's head was hurting and swimming with questions. Which were looking for answers. He slowly opened his eyes, praying that maybe it would be another memory, but it wasn't. The smell of death and the feeling of concrete brought him back to his terrifying realization he was back at the Kingdom. Or perhaps he never left. He sat up and examined the room he just exploded chemicals in. It was in tack but everything else was covered in suit. The doctor was going to kill him. He stood up and felt a tingling feeling rush through him. The voice he heard early, the one calling his name. Could that have been Alice?

The new ghost girl was traveling from wall to wall to wall

calling out Paul's name but finding no one. She stopped in Mona Klingerman's room and cried out to herself "Am I alone?"

Mona was doing her usual, rocking back and forth looking like she had something to say but couldn't find the words to say it. Alice stopped crying and looked at Mona. "Do you know something I don't?" she asked, floating forward to Mona.

Mona just rocked back and forth, saying nothing more. The ghost girl extended her hand and smiled "I'm Alice, you must be Mona Klingerman."

Still Mona continued to rock back and forth. This is when Alice understood and withdrew her hand floating a few inches high so she could look down at the A student. "You poor thing. You terribly want freedom but you'll never find it in that body dear. You have so many stories to tell but your frustrated because you can't get them out. How can they keep you like this?" Alice sat on the bed in front of Mona, positioning herself Indian style. "You must get out, you must get out." Alice reached a hand toward her and placed it where little Mona's heart beat. "You **shall **speak again."

A sudden flash swallowed Mona as Alice disappeared in it. Mona felt her vision become dark and her heart slowly stop. She was dieing, she could feel it. Mona stopped rocking and laid back on her hospital bed with a smile curving her lips. The monitors began to beep at a steady sound that meant only the worst in some cases. Little Mona, was no more.

"How could this happen!" screamed Mrs. Klingerman, weeping into the

arms of her husband.

"It happens, we tried everything we could to keep her alive. Every possible thi-"

"I don't want your excuses!" she cried out in fury.

Hook wasn't sure what to do. He wished Stegman were here so **he **wouldn't have to deal with this. This was just going to make things worse for Steg anyway, when he found out Mona Klingerman was dead.


	4. Artemis Awaken

**And She Died**

_By Dead Dance Pretty_

Chapter 4: Artemis Awaken

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hospital characters. All Rights Reserve to Mr. King. I do however own four characters in this story. I have also altered Mary's story to fit with my story. Enjoy.

"Boy! If you mess up in here one more time, I'll be sure to

to make you very, **very**, sorry!" screamed Gottriech, shoving Paul out of the lab.

Paul stumbled foreword and tripped over his feet landing straight on his face. Gottriech laughed "That's what you get for meddling!" The doctor then closed the doors on him.

Paul grumbled and got up again. He turned to the Pain Room's doors and kicked at them to see if they would open. They didn't of course, just as he had suspected. He bared his teeth in anger and stalked off in the other direction. _What a rotten man! Oh if I could only-_ Paul's thoughts were cut off by the sound of speaking voices from above.

His curiosity got to him as he traveled back to the real world and found himself in Mona Klingerman's old room, but no Mona. Paul's eyes frantically looked around for her. _Was she better now? No that's impossible because her brain was so servely damaged! Did she? Could she?_ Paul moved himself through the opening door to discover Dr. Hook frantically looking for words to say and Mr. and Mrs. Klingerman bawling their eyes out.

"Mona's dead…" Mary's meek voice called out. She was crying for Mona, he could see this.

Paul's first reaction was to be cruel and start laughing at her weakness, but he so wanted to know what was going on. So he tried a different approach "How did she die?"

"It was murder, but it wasn't."

"How is that possible? You betta start making sense girl, I don't have to be this nice." he growled.

Mary's face light up in alarm as her mouth opened to a big "0" and she wobbled back and forth looking for the words to say. Paul bit his lower lip trying to contain his low patience he had so he could find out who killed Mona. Might be fun to meet this person. "The new ghost killed her." Mary finally squeaked out, grabbing a hold of her bell. Paul's eyes became wide and he clenched his sweaty hands. "She was helping Mona…trying to free her and to…speak again. She killed her to let her live, so it's not really-"

"Murder? Yeah, yeah I know. God you have the slowest speech!" Paul pointed a finger at her "Where'd the girl go?"

Mary smiled and shook her bell a little. "Mona's in a good place-"

"Not Mona! The other girl you twit!" he shouted at the poor, misunderstanding nine-year-old.

Mary quickly looked around frantically and panicked like she was having some kind of small seizure, but was only frightened really. _This is going to take forever! _Paul shook his head "Nevermind! I'll find her myself!"

He then stalked off back to the old Kingdom where it was much quieter and darker.

"Peter you must tell me where Mary is. Wake up Peter!"

Sally echoed in his ear. She knew he'd never really answer but she thought, for some odd reason, that maybe he would just for her.

Druse was on her usual hunt for the little girl in hopes that she was alright. She was also hoping she wasn't avoiding her. Druse was hoping she wasn't being too persistent, without being too little persistent. "Mr. Rickman you would be so much help if you would just _please_, wake up!"

She still got no answer.

Suddenly Dr. Hook walked into the room massaging his forehead with his palms. He looked up to see Druse and anger seemed to fill his face. "Not today Sally! Not today! Go back to your room, I really don't want you in here right now. Today has been the most terrible day!"

Druse was taken aback by this sudden outburst of Hook. "Dr. Hook! What's terrible? What happened?"

Dr. Hook took a seat in the nearest chair, holding his head in his hands. "Mona…poor little Mona…" he mumbled softly.

Sally took extra care as to approach him. She sat beside him slowly and whispered "What happened to Mona Klingerman, Hook?"

"She's….she…died…"

Alice sat on top of the elevator once more. She heard everything

that was going around. She didn't know killing off that trapped girl would set off so much hysteria. Was she bad now? Evil perhaps? She was only trying to help. Maybe coming here was a bad idea. It wasn't her fault though, no, Paul had woken her up. Or maybe it was Mary? Whichever it was, the bell or the boy, some one had disturbed her sleepy slumber.

"Alice…yes, yes that's your name. Your alone, frightened, yes, yes I know….do you know who I am?" a slithery, silk type voice called out from the shadows.

Alice turned her head to stare at the enormous cat in front of her. It was skinny and boney. It seemed stretched and its fur seemed disgustingly rough. Tangled and knotted.

Its eye's were larger and oval shaped. A deep sort of amber color filled them. It was taller then Alice, that was for sure.

The creature bent forward and it had two teeth sticking out, as if it were some kind of vampire. She wasn't sure if she should even dare refer to it as a cat!

Alice stood up. She came face to face with it and pointed a finger onto the tip of its nose. "Creature! What are you?" she asked bravely.

"I'm the one who has awoken you my dear girl. Yes, yes." it slithered and slinked its tongue around as it talked.

She tilted her head to get a better perspective of the animal. "What's your name?"

"Artemis, yes, yes."

Alice crossed her arms and circled the beast. Well what was _Artemis_ **exactly**? He couldn't have been just a cat, no, kittens don't get that big. An angel was out of the question! A God was unlikely too. Must be a demon then. But why a demon to wake her? And for what reason?

"You see, the time has come, yes, yes! For you to awaken Paul's past as well as significant others. Such as Sabrina, Dead Ed and Alexander. They sleep because you sleep, because of Mary yes, yes. It' all Mary's fault and that Anubis! Yes, yes. They tried to put Paul and Gottriech to rest, being that they could have woken you up, but they failed, that they did. Yes, yes."

"Why am I so important?"

Artemis laughed "Your not. Your only use is to awaken Paul's past so he can remember and you can also awaken Alexander. Yes, and in doing so Dead Ed will wake up as will Sabrina. They'll power together with Gottriech and be reborn. Coming back you know, yes? Anubis has been trying to stop this by putting Mary to rest. But of course the girl is stupid, yes, yes."

The creature seemed all to excited about this odd plan of his. Or was it his plan at all? Maybe not, but the idea was overwhelming. To live again? How exciting!

The next day started out with no excitement whatsoever. The halls were a busied mess as new patients arrived. Stegman, late again. Hook resting up and all the ghosts? Well the ghost's so far? Plotting, all were plotting.

Gottriech plotting how to get rid of Mary and Antibus. Paul, plotting how to find this girl. Alice and Artemis, well Artemis really, plotting how to fully take over the hospital and estimating how long it will be until another ghost awakens.

The two were in the Old Kingdom. In a dusty hall way covered in spider webs and mold of age. "Now as I'm assuming, either Sabrina or Alexander will wake next. Yes, yes" Artemis purred.

Alice sat against a wall, holding her knees to her chest. "Why would they wake up next?"

"Why it's quite simple my dear. Your memory must not be fully back yet, what a pity, yes, yes. Alexander was in love with you dear, yes, yes and Sabrina loved Alexander, see how this triggers?" the cat smiled delightfully.

"He…loved me?" Alice sounded shocked she couldn't remember such a boy. He loved her and she had forgotten! How rude of her and how heartless!

"It's not your fault dear, no, no. You've been dead for sixty-seven years and asleep for sixty-five."

"I have?"

"Yes, yes. It's an awfully long time I'm afraid. Memory tends to fade." he purred and rubbed against Alice's side wanting her to pet him.

"But how come I remember Paul?" she asked, petting Artemis slowly.

"I think, it's because your near me short-timer. And now that you know me, I want to know who **you** are!" Paul's angry voice growled as he stood there watching her.

* * *

Woo! The excitement, R&R


End file.
